


Maybe Moving isn't Such a Bad Idea

by greg-the-di (luvsev)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsev/pseuds/greg-the-di
Summary: A pout is all it takes to make Beca weak in the knees. She'd give Luisa anything she wants, even a puppy or a kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisvanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisvanity/gifts).



> Hey, B, this one's for you.

“Come with me to the shelter?” Luisa asked, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. She held Beca’s hand on the couch as they half-listened to something mindless on the television. 

“You’re the one who wants the pet, not me,” Beca teased, not really looking up from her computer screen. 

“Yes, but I want you two to get along. Please?” She stroked Beca’s palm and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. She knew pouting would win Beca over because it always did.

Beca shut her laptop and set it on the table in front of them, then turned to face Luisa. “How am I supposed to resist you when you look at me like that?”

“You can’t resist me anyway. How is this different?” she asked, her expression remaining the same.

Beca rolled her eyes and captured Luisa's lips in a sweet kiss. Moments later, she felt Luisa’s frown morph into a smug smile. “Dammit, Lu.” 

 

***

 

Three days later at the shelter, Luisa knelt to play with a tiny puppy which was all golden fluff, big brown eyes, and frenetic energy as it licked her face. She laughed and tried to escape, but the puppy was too eager and too happy to stop. She finally managed to pick it up and hold its squirmy little body away from her face to get a good look at it. “So energetic. How will I ever keep up with you?” 

Beca half leaned against a support beam close by to watch Luisa play with a puppy, not paying the kittens behind her any mind. “Because you won’t. Your apartment is too small for a puppy.” 

Luisa groaned, then placed a tiny kiss to the puppy’s head as she set it back down. By the time she stood, the puppy had already run over to a little brown-haired boy and had its paws on his knees as it licked at the boy’s hand. “I could move, Little Maus. If I wanted a puppy.” She walked the short distance over to Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes. “That’s a lot of work and money for a puppy.” 

Luisa brought Beca in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Maybe not.” When she pulled back, a teensy grey-and-white kitten with a pink nose caught her eye. The little thing had managed to escape its carrier and was tugging at the cuff of Beca’s jean jacket with its teeth. Luisa smiled broadly when the kitten meowed as loudly as it possibly could--the sound still so tiny. 

Beca kissed Luisa again, this one just a peck. “You’re so beautiful when you smile.” 

Luisa smiled again. “Always so full of compliments, even a year and a half later.” The kitten had given up on tugging on Beca’s sleeve and began to climb up her arm. 

“Ow, ow, what the hell is that?” Beca looked to one side and didn’t see anything, but then she turned her head to the other and saw a kitten digging its claws into her arm as it climbed to her shoulder. She might be wearing a jacket, but she could still feel the razor-sharp claws beneath the ragged material. 

“You have made a new friend, Maus.” She pulled her phone from a pocket hidden in her leather jacket and began to record the interaction. 

Beca just wrinkled her nose at Luisa. “Why must you insist on recording me?” 

“Because I love you. And I want to make my friends back home jealous.” 

“Uh huh.” The kitten nuzzled her neck then licked her cheek. “Gods, you are too damn cute, aren’t you?” She reached up and gently removed the kitten from her shoulder, so afraid she’d hurt it. The little thing purred at her when she stroked it between its perky ears. 

Luisa tapped on the phone’s screen and switched the angle of the camera to include her. “You have been adopted,” she whispered into Beca’s ear, lingering to press a gentle kiss to her neck. 

“It appears I have,” Beca replied. 

Luisa peeked around them and saw another kitten approach, nearly identical to the one Beca held, only this one had a heart-shaped patch of grey fur on its side. “Looks like yours has a sibling.” 

“So it does. You should adopt it.” 

“I will.” 

“Lu?” Beca asked, petting the kitten again.

“Yes?” 

“Maybe moving isn’t such a bad idea.” 

“No?” 

“Some place big enough for two kittens.” 

“You are a horrible tease, Maus.”

Beca laughed into another kiss with Luisa. “You don’t want me to change though. We will need room for us. And the kittens. If that wasn’t clear.” 

“Oh.” Luisa sucked in a sharp breath as her kitten nipped at her finger.

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or?” Beca asked, her voice tinged with concern.

“It is a, ‘do you want to continue living in the city?’ sort of ‘oh’.”


End file.
